


Tenebrae

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/F, Femslash, Mythology - Freeform, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't talk about the whispers and the screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the prompt - Erica/Lydia - black by xjadedgrlx @ drabbletag 5 ; femslash100.livejournal.com
> 
> I still don't have a beta and this will have a sequel! at some point ...

There are many things people tell you about being a banshee. They tell you about all of the ways your body will change; all of the accommodations you have to go through as you become one more ring of the chain.

They tell you about the screams; the soul wrenching screams that will tear your throat open and leave you _just_ on the side of the living. They tell you so many things, but no one knows why your eyes dim with every day; why your sight weakens with every scream.

They can't answer your questions so you stay silent too. You don't tell them how fragile your mind has become after only a year. You don't talk about the whispers and the screams; about the cold that has settled in your bones and seeps into your shriveling soul.

You are mute by the end of of the year. They're scared. They shake you up and scream in your face, but you don't even notice them.

You sit on a throne of bones and wait for her to come.


End file.
